


This mysterious flower

by WhyFollowYou



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Love, Passion, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyFollowYou/pseuds/WhyFollowYou
Summary: Consciousness is the confession of a silent murmur ; Hakuno is in love. But is it so simple to seduce the great king of Heroes, Gilgamesh ?Love, desire, caress, arrogance. Lie, truth and confession.





	This mysterious flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my friends ! This is my first fanfiction on Gilgamesh and Hakuno. I hope you like it ! For the record, I am a French girl, so my English translation is not the best. So, sorry about the mistakes.  
> Good reading.

Chapter I - This mysterious flower : a breath of truth

 

The light of the world, of the universe itself, sank into a torrent of blood and despair. The reddened darkness flooded, similar to the chaos, all that humanity had known. The stars in the sky faded, and the tears on his cheeks flowed gently, without word nor hope.

The cold froze Hakuno.

The end, the shade, the fall of the world and its ruin were as clear to the young woman as the sun itself. Hakuno felt her heart beat and strike to her chest. Throughout her body, blood in her veins pulsed violently. The nightmare which she was witnessing terrified her, so that her enigmatic howl collapsed into the dark sea that the universe had become. There was nothing. She was empty, frozen as the ice, without memories to cling to and cherish until her death. She was only a flower whose faded memories no longer had any perfume.

In the infinite nothingness, in this deserted black desert, the silhouette of Hakuno remained pure and courageous. Only a question flourished until it made his heart tremble.

Who am I, in this fateful hour, in this world which comes to an end ?  
Her soul could not answer it.

For the first time, on this mortal day, Hakuno prayed for his life.

 

***********************

 

Hakuno awoke under the silence of the night. The bed and sheets under her pale skin were soft as silk and red as blood. Just as her breath was lively and ardent, she noticed that her delicate hands wildly hugged a golden pillow. In the same way, by inhaling the fresh evening air, the aroma of a sweet, intense perfume of gold and royalty, dragging on the vast and luxurious mattress, reached until her. In familiar contact, serene, Hakuno felt a warmth that relieved her poor heart.

A gleam shone in her eyes. The silhouette of a man with bloodshot eyes and fires grazed her mind, and her breathing became lighter.

On the dresser, nicely adorned with gold flowers and silver birds, the flame of a small snow-colored candle sufficiently illuminated the room to discern it. Despite the moon and the stars in the sky, the room radiated values ; gold and purple reigned among all the space. A royal room. His room. The room of a king.

Hakuno stroked her heavy eyelids. The nightmare of her ephemeral story had flooded her eyes with crystalline and translucent tears. She was as calm as a stone statue. The girl quivered at the interstellar breeze - as icy as the rain of her dream. Hakuno adjusted the delicate dress that escaped from her bare, immaculate shoulders. This did not protect her from the cold, however. She would like to disappear under the soft, warm blankets, but her feet touched the ground and led her to the amber door carved with the most beautiful gemstones. Hakuno thought of the golden man, proud, imposing and majestic, the King of Heroes.

The most wonderful possessions for the greatest of kings, she murmured in her mind.

Her hand touched a ruby.

As red as his eyes.

Her fingers caressed a diamond.

As blond as his hair.

Her palm brushed an amethyst.

As black as his heart.

In his memory, at a tiny second, Hakuno vibrated like a violin at the memory of the scarlet aura of this man worthy of the gods. Without succumbing to tears and fear, to all her languid and bitter emotions, the admiration she bore him was pure and full of brilliance. Unable to stand up and resist her charm and glory, she remained at his side. Like a rose petal, the young woman clung to her thorny and dangerous flower

Hakuno was only a fragile doll full of dreams and hopes, captive of his two firm and powerful hands. It was the icy fate that hindered her freedom, for she would never be free from this insensitive and ruthless man. She would refuse any planet, any galaxy, any universe filled with stars, cosmos and comets, private and empty of his presence.

The King of Heroes himself would contest this black sadness and surreal fate. Because he was the world. The man who had the secret of Genesis and Hell...

The Sword of Rupture, Ea.  
As glorious and brilliant as his status, as much as his eternal fury.

Hakuno ceded to a secret and mysterious smile, troubled by the tormented beatings of her little heart. When the time passed once more, she shoved the door quickly, but silent. A fine bell embroidered with a pretty curly thread and woven silk tinkled. Like a song, the crystalline chime burst in that dark night. Hakuno, inert and surprised, stopped her gesture, because she did not imagine that the King of Heroes had provided Vimana – his flying ship with a magical prestige - for such a frivolous and cheerful object.

She allowed herself madly to think, like a madness eager and dumb, that he savored this sound. Perhaps because the princess had awakened from her sleep. She chuckled, coo, like a tender little bird. He was not of that romantic kind. He was not romantic. He was the king. The oldest, the first of the heroes. The man from the beginning of humanity.

How could she be worthy ?  
The secret was well sealed, buried under the ruins of his impotence.

How could she capsize her heart ?  
The dark mystery vanishes among the darkness.

Troubled, because the reflection of her thoughts expressed the scourge of her jealousy and her passion, Hakuno flees to reach the corridor of the ship.  
Lost, helpless, Hakuno stared at the mirror of ice under her eyes. She looked like a caged bird, whose white feathers were darkening. Her mysterious hair danced a ballet in pretty brown curls, and her red lips revealed a wild sadness. 

Would he like his reflection ?  
Would he observe the ripples of his body ?

The young woman's eyes admired her pink cheekbones. The heat of her body burned like a blazing fire. Her breath was decadent, slow. Captivated by an innocent timidity, curious, Hakuno unites the fingers of his trembling hands.

For the first time, on this day filled with silence, Hakuno confessed her sin.

I am in love.

 

***********************

 

The world was black like mist in pain. The universe in fire and blood had succumbed to despair. Silence roars under the darkness ; the thrill of death had extinguished all murmur.  
At the heart of chaos, a flower among the rubble, soft and delicate at the gates of the underworld, sank under the tears.

Hakuno, fallen into madness, was extinguished like the flames of fire and dissipated like her ashes. She wandered alone, unable to move in the unknown space. The gleam in her pale, veiled eyes was gone.

Is the death icy, unshakable ?  
Hakuno, on the edge of emptiness, in a thousand shards of glass, would die.  
There was nothing more than a broken image of herself, dark, lost in a struggle of despair.

The weak origin of her ephemeral and consumed existence escaped sadly. Her voice and words were mute, void, as streaming as the stream of rivers ; little by little, the spirit of the young woman sank into confusion and fear. She seemed full of grief and sorrow, lost, like a prey chained by the cruel threads of fate. But deep down, towards the shadow of her torn eyes, a burning heat vibrated in his eyes. Hakuno's soul was shaking furiously, hissing like a hurricane, screaming like wolves. Near death, crawling at her feet like a silent shadow, she cried softly.

So doomed to loneliness and darkness.  
Lost. Extinct. Alone.  
Dead.

Do not forget.

The cold was digging her grave. The fangs of time devoured what was left of her. Hakuno, at the end of his inevitable and bloody fall, stretched out her arms and pleaded deeply at the price of her courage.

Live.

In this last breath, in this final supplication, what mortal and fatal being is trying to seize this life and dreams ?  
Hakuno looked at the world more intensely.

Do not give up.

Should I disappear so alone and desperate ?  
She opened her eyes bigger, brighter.

Why ?

“ I refuse.” Her soft, determined voice broke the wind like a furious thunderclap.

Hakuno's little hands shuddered, just as lightning - exaltation, the desire to live - in her chest hit harder than the waves of the sea. A whirlwind thundered his thoughts, so that her dark eyelids flinched unintentionally... Driven by dreams and passions, the hope in her, more terrible and savage than nature, ignited, burned, and blackened the glare reflected by the stars.

In the book of the universe, a last page immaculate and alone, far from everything, far from itself, refused this dark storm. In the clock of time, a minute as slow as death refused to flow. Somewhere, where the sea did not end, where the heavens caressed her fingers, where the earth melted in the lava, there was a heat that demanded her freedom.

Hakuno awoke slowly from her eternal sleep. The breath of her weak breath flowed to the rhythm of the lost silence and devoid of life. A delicious shower, filled with her sadly delicate tears, the sorrow of the universe and her infernal punishment, fell to her unhappy eyes. The entire night engulfed Hakuno. Everything stopped. This nightmare tinged with fear and darkness broke like glass. This unknown and icy pain touched the tips of his fingers and escaped into the misty air.

No word was murmured.  
Silence.

Suddenly, as deep and violent as the rancor of the world, an immaculate hue shone in that black sky.

Hakuno remembered. Her memory was white as snow. Forgetfulness would not steal from him that fragment of emotion which she cherished with all her heart ; this light, this hope, this force born of an imposing, royal, masculine silhouette. Could she one day free herself from her chains, just be the shadow of that voice, those eyes, those hands... ?

" You know, I will not forget. That dark, deep night I was scared of. That darkness that was burying me. You. You as a hero. You who saved me. You, in this dark and deep night. You who made me crazy. Crazy about you. Mad about your madness, crazy about your voice. This is my secret, my secret vault. These memories filled with your existence. You will not rob them. Because, deep down, in this dark and deep night, among your mesmerizing light that I still cherish - you were already mine. King of Heroes, king of gold, king of idiots, king of arrogant, king of my existence.  
Gilgamesh. "

[This is a lost secret. ]

 

***********************

 

Under the evening minutes, Hakuno gave up a sigh of relaxation, inert, stung by the burning of her vain resignation. A black burn ; the reflection of her sorrow. She pursed her lips, her eyes, shook her head, murmured words.

" Do not be stupid, do not be stupid, her breath became bitter, cold. It's silly. You are an idiot. There is nothing to do, nothing to say, nothing to believe. "

Hakuno took a step, then stopped again. She swung a sharp glance at the king's chamber, and struggled to face her fate ; a hot voice yelled at her to hide there forever. Uncertainty has taken her by surprise. It seemed to her that time ceased, and that a wall of stone - much higher than the tower of Babel - from which the flames of her passions were distinguished, hindered her path. The moment that followed her torture - the spirit on fire, she prayed not to fly in the air and disappear among the stars.

" Be brave. It's only a king – just Gilgamesh. He is only a man without blood or tears. “

Silence beat his cruel drum ; the song of truth.

" Are you afraid of him, to face him... ? To face his eyes, for fear that he will discover you. For fear that he will put his hand on this horrible and fatal secret. "

The end of her thoughts, of her spiritual and intimate questioning, ended with the trembling of her voice, which disappeared without trace. Vimana's corridor was still stretching before her, consuming her in a thousand fires, devouring her as savagely as the lion and her prey. Silently, Hakuno thought that Gilgamesh was his ferocious lion, and that she was the prey of his sharp claws.

This love that burns in me,  
These endless unfortunate ashes,  
Is it the universe and its cruel laws?  
I love you, so is my sorrow.  
What did I say ? This shameful confession is fatal to me.  
Only this silence, this poison, the infamous truth;  
The silence of your existence overwhelms me.  
I get lost, I go astray  
in darkness.

Hakuno laughed, delicately, silently.

Who was she, basically ?  
What should she fear ? What did she expect from this world ?  
What did she want ?

Hakuno laughed, cheerfully, passionately. Struck by the lightning, she leapt, pressed more quickly than the wind. The girl turned on her heels, fiery, almost military, and escaped through one of the doors of the Vimana corridor, fantasy and novel ideas etched in the head. When her figure faded into the void, a naughty, sparkling look, which had never been discovered on her delicate features, pointed the tip of her nose.

Never could the great King of Heroes have thought of the future of Hakuno Kishinami ; the one he shared the universe. Never this man, this tyrant so dangerous, so tyrannical would have suspected Hakuno Kishinami. Never Gilgamesh would have thought to be confronted with the depth of being, the human and so simple young woman Hakuno Kishinami.  
Who would have thought he would be the prey of his selfish, scandalously cruel and unique philosophy of a world whose pleasures are the gods.

What do we say ?

" Such is taken who thought to take. "


End file.
